


Знаки отличия

by Walter_Kovacs



Category: Bas Lag - China Miéville, Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Body Modification, Crossover, Gen, Pacific Rim Fest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку Pacific Rim Fest БТ1.13. "АУ фьюжн с миром Нью-Кробюзона. Все на откуп автору."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Знаки отличия

**Author's Note:**

> Всё плохо.  
> Все отсылки не случайны и намеренны.  
> Автор читал очень давно.
> 
> Саунд:  
> ♫ Disparition - A Sign

...Боль уходила лишь тогда, когда он засыпал. Но сны были беспокойными, полными крови и мяса незнакомых цветов и текстур, фрагментами улиц, купавшихся в сумеречном грязно-желтом свете фонарей, обезображенными лицами немногочисленных знакомых... И, конечно, теми часами, что он провел на фабрике.

***

Приговор Ньютон Гейзлер узнал едва ли не случайно. Может, мельком увидел свою фамилию в какой-то газетенке, в списке таких же бедолаг, как и он, многие из которых в каком-то смысле и заслуживали наказания, но этичность процедур над остальными вызывала сомнение у здравых граждан, держащих язык за зубами. Может, по взглядам тех, с кем обычно пил в барах Барсучьей Топи, понял, что скоро ему не будут здесь рады. Конечно, Ньютон знал, что за то, что он совершил, не избежать наказания, как бы ни старался. Сначала он хотел бежать из Нью-Кробюзона, пусть даже вместе с Беллис, хоть и был знаком с ней через третьих лиц и не питал к ней особой симпатии. Затем хотелось самому заявиться в полицию и рассказать о произошедшем в надежде на смягчение приговора, но это быстро прошло. В итоге не осталось ничего, кроме смирения и слабой надежды, что полиция узнает позже, может быть, очень поздно, или вовсе не узнает. Всё это было лишь жалкими попытками успокоить себя в ожидании того момента, когда его скрутят и поведут на фабрику. Ожидание было тем болезненнее, что этот момент мог наступить когда угодно. 

Он проходил этот путь уже сотни раз — сквозь кварталы Барсучьей Топи, по мосту Данечи там, где Ржавчина готовится слиться с Варом и создать своим единством Большой Вар — в сторону Университета. К северо-востоку, окутанные липким смогом, виднелись Ребра, протыкающие пространство. Единственное напоминание о временах, предшествовавших эпохе людей и ксениев, исполинские кости, дугой нагибаясь над льнущим к ним кварталом воров, отбрасывали мутную искаженную тень на грязные крыши хибар. Никто не знал, откуда пришли и от чего погибли гигантские рептилоиды, скелет одного из которых теперь служил основой для Города. Кайдзю — так их всегда называли — казалось, могли бы пробивать бреши между мирами своими костяными гребнями на черепе. Может, так оно и было — на заре времен границы были слишком тонки, а Бас-Лаг — слишком уязвимым для существ, чьи размеры и физика оказались слишком _иными_ и подходили для их собственного мира, но этому являлись как минимум угрозой. Так же, как и неповоротливый аванк, провалившийся сквозь трещину и вытащенный Любовниками в этот мир, медленно проделывает свой исполинский путь по Вздувшемуся Океану, кайдзю пришли сюда, но уже сами, оставив шрамы на мировой паутине. Вариантов их конца могло быть много — Ткач, Какотопическое Пятно, блуждавшее черт знает где... Да и мало ли в Бас-Лаге того, о чем ни людям, ни ксениям неизвестно? Огромные кайдзю вымерли, оставив после себя рваные раны в ткани пространства, случайные, почти спазматические бреши в мироздании, готовом вот-вот рассыпаться на лохмотья. Эти отверстия возникали по всему Городу, не часто, и предсказать их появление было довольно сложно. Но иногда они выплевывали маленьких уродцев-кайдзю, размером не больше собаки, злобных, как Мотыльки, но чуть менее опасных. 

Ньютон сунул руки в карманы, ощутив в одном из них холод пары шекелей, шуршавших в каком-то клочке бумаги с рабочими записями. Он всегда проходил этот путь пешком — было что-то мазохистское в его любви к Городу. Сейчас он войдет в Университет, возьмет в библиотеке несколько книг по биотауматургии и, может быть, что-нибудь ещё, а после этого — свернет в Костяной город.

Прежде Ньютон бывал у Ганнибала всего раз — пытался достать что-то для опытов, чего не приобретешь на рынке. Сейчас у него было лишь одно желание — на последние имевшиеся деньги взять сонной дури и забыть обо всём в безумном дурмане. 

Ганнибал, сощурившись, смотрит на Ньютона сверху вниз, будто всё понимает. Но, ничего не сказав, лишь хмыкает и протягивает пакет с липкими шариками дозы. Когда Ньютон выходит из затхлой комнаты, обвешанной полками с банками вполне законных ингредиентов, он оборачивается — взгляд Ганнибала тяжелый.

***

Сон с принятой дозой дури — пожалуй, единственная вещь, для описания которой Ньютон не нашел бы нужных слов. Похожие ощущения он испытывает, разве что когда вкалывает себе и опытной особи кайдзю по шприцу транка и с небольшой помощью Оуэна, коллеги, организует себе и твари что-то вроде «разума на двоих». Воспоминания об Оуэне подавила вязкая сладость наркотика, не дав им выплыть на поверхность сознания. Увядание — вот как назвал бы Ньютон сейчас своё состояние. Несмотря на действие шарика, медленно растворяющегося в желудке, что-то уже было не так. 

Из переливающегося перламутром кокона ощущений его вырвали руки милиционеров.

***

Нет смысла сопротивляться — будет только хуже, Ньютон это знает. Но он все равно делает это — хоть и мышцы ещё полны сна, а сил у него нет с тех пор, как Оуэна не стало. За это он получает несколько ударов.   
Все в городе знают, куда везут людей, совершивших преступление — к изгибу Вара, туда, где в берега упираются бесцветные коробки фабрик, из чьих окон всегда доносятся крики и стоны. Впрочем, Ньютон всё ещё слабо на что-то надеется — что Город пощадит его, отблагодарит за любовь и поймет, что он не виноват, что он... Что он просто любит то, чем занимается, что ему и так хватает всей той боли, причиной которой он стал, что он захлебывается в ней и почти тонет, но руки милиционеров резко встряхивают и поднимают его.

***

Руки опускают его на каменный пол, кое-где покрытый плесенью и засохшей грязью органического происхождения. Германн встречает его у стола, его верхняя губа чуть дергается, поэтому он сжимает рот в узкую полоску, отчего лицо приобретает ещё более бесчувственное выражение.  
— Не ожидал увидеть тебя здесь, Германн, — устало выдыхает Ньютон, и не может поверить, что его палачом будет человек, так сильно похожий на Оуэна. Впрочем, это даже не совпадение — Ньютон прекрасно знает, почему взял себе в помощники именно Оуэна.  
— Зато было несложно предвидеть, что твоя деятельность, в конце концов, приведет тебя сюда, — уголки губ Германна чуть опускаются вниз, однако в глазах его нет ни злобы, ни презрения, ни обиды, ни чего-либо ещё. В них, скорее, что-то вроде абсолютного принятия всего — всего, что происходит в стенах фабрики, в Городе, в землях Бас-Лага, во Вселенной...  
— Ты всегда будешь так говорить — что всё можно предугадать, сложив два слагаемых: характер человека и обстоятельства вокруг него. И каждый знает, на что идет, и должен нести ответственность, и бла-бла-бла...  
— Каждый действительно должен нести ответственность за свои действия, Ньют, — перебивает его Германн, зачем-то называя тем сокращённым именем, которое было в ходу только в те годы, проведенные в Университете. Значит, ему не всё равно, значит, он не забыл, значит, для него это значило что-то, значит...   
— Я сыт твоими нотациями, я понесу наказание, иначе зачем я здесь? Делай, что хочешь, только избавь меня от перекапывания моих ошибок десятилетней давности, — зачем-то вставляет Ньютон. Бровь Германна поднимается вверх, он опирается на трость, та еле слышно скрипит о каменный пол.   
— Я не это имел в виду, — он смотрит куда-то в сторону, — но твой приговор — за чуть более поздние ошибки. Ты же не забыл их? Или тебе зачитать вслух?  
Ньютон не забыл. Сонная дурь немного смягчила острие, но память никуда не делась. Он помнил, как, вернувшись в свою лабораторию, обнаружил сначала лужи неоновой кислоты, от которой шипели и пузырились подошвы ботинок, стоило в них наступить; затем тело Оуэна с закатившимися глазами и порванными в клочья грудной клеткой и брюшной полостью; и, наконец, труп кайдзю, издохшего от собственного слишком быстрого изменения. Восстановить произошедшее оказалось не так сложно. Новые вещества, которые Ньютон мешал в лаборатории для своих экспериментов, подействовали на тварь совсем не так, как предполагалось. Она стала расти и изменяться в анатомии — обзавелась парой новых конечностей, костяных наростов и органом, производящим кислоту. Затем вырвалась из клетки, попутно пожрав почти все препараты. Дальше воображение Ньютона отказывалось создавать образы.   
— ...не надо, — тихо сказал Ньютон. — Что я должен делать? Признаться, что виноват? Так вот, слушай: признаю свою вину, готов нести наказание в соответствии с Законом. Я уже говорил это. Что ты ещё хочешь?  
— Я ничего не хочу, Ньют, — впалые щеки Германна были бледными, как стены фабрики. — Не я принимал это решение.   
— Я знаю. Просто... Тогда, когда мы учились вместе, и были такими разными, мне казалось, что мы и после Университета будем работать вместе. В каком-то смысле... Так и происходит. Но я не знал, что ты будешь прикрывать задницу правительства и законы в том числе.  
Германн ничего не ответил.   
Руки схватили Ньютона и потащили дальше, в зал, откуда люди выходили уже совсем другими.

***

Кажется, в тот же день, после процедуры, они виделись с Германном ещё раз — тот говорил что-то про Франца Кафку и какую-то его повесть об исправительной колонии, которую они проходили в начале обучения. Германн говорил, что Ньютон вряд ли её читал, потому что, как всегда, занимался своими делами, но знает ли он, что повесть была отчасти автобиографичной? «Кафка тоже был переделанным», — сказал Германн. «Уже после некоторых его произведений, разумеется». Это было утешением или безразличной параллелью? Ньютон не знал этого. Он уже ничего не знал.

С ним была только его боль. Разноцветные кайдзю, невообразимых оттенков и форм, ползли под его кожей, извиваясь, и всё, что хотелось — взять нож и содрать её с себя. Они переползали со спины на живот, на руки, на шею, иногда кто-нибудь из них вздумывал душить его длинным скользким неоновым языком, похожим на пестик — и Ньютон раздирал шею. В зеркале он видел только ту самую сцену в лаборатории и ничего больше. 

Германн говорил, что это самое большее, что он мог сделать — то есть, самое слабое из тех вариантов переделки, которые рассматривались на быстром, почти ничего не значащем суде без суда и следствия.   
Ньютон смотрел на свои руки, с которых на него скалились пасти, их слюна капала на пол, прожигая в нем дыры, а гребни на маленьких безмозглых головах искрились чужеродной статической магией... И в его глазах не осталось почти ничего, кроме того неуловимого выражения абсолютного принятия всего, что происходит в этом Городе.

Город — единственное существо, которое он так и не перестал любить.


End file.
